


Alles passiert, wie es passieren muss

by Khookh



Category: Tatort
Genre: F/M, Implied Slash, Infidelity, M/M, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khookh/pseuds/Khookh
Summary: Thiel verschwindet. Boerne ist verwirrt.Sequel zuAlles, was bleibt.





	Alles passiert, wie es passieren muss

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist nun die Fortsetzung zu _Alles, was bleibt_ , für die ich nahezu sechs Jahre gebraucht habe. Man muss den ersten Teil nicht unbedingt kennen, um alles zu verstehen. Zusammen machen die beiden Geschichten aber mehr Sinn.
> 
> Auch hier hat wieder ein Song Modell gestanden, dieses Mal _Alles passiert_ von den Toten Hosen, nachzuhören hier: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cFpN0O0VQkU.

**_Alles passiert, wie es passieren muss_ **

 

Boernes Küche und Thiels Küche hatten eine gemeinsame Wand. Seit es einen Wasserschaden gegeben und eine Spinne durch die aufgehackte Wand gekrochen war, war sie sehr durchlässig geworden. Durchlässig für Geräusche. Die Handwerker hatten offenbar vergessen, das Loch zuzumauern und es stattdessen nur verputzt.

In letzter Zeit verbrachte Boerne viel Zeit in der Küche. Er saß am Tisch und betrachtete den Fleck, den der Rotwein im Holz hinterlassen hatte. Boerne hatte sich erst am Morgen darum gekümmert, da war es schon zu spät gewesen. Alles, was bleiben würde, war der Rotweinfleck. Wenn Boerne da saß, manchmal mit einem Glas Weißwein – denn roten mochte er nicht mehr – und seine Finger die Ränder des Flecks nachzeichneten, dann lauschte er auf das, was von drüber zu ihm drang. Manchmal war es ein Summen, eine Melodie. Es war Thiels Stimme, aber er konnte nicht erkennen, was für ein Lied das war. Oft war auch nur das Röcheln der Kaffeemaschine oder das Klappern von Geschirr zu hören. Manchmal fanden auch vereinzelte Gesprächsfetzen ihren Weg durch die Wand. Die mussten von der Frau kommen, wenn sie telefonierte. In letzter Zeit hörte man auch oft beide. Aber dann summte Thiel nicht und die Frau plapperte nicht. Dann schrie die Frau und Thiel brüllte.

Warum er ihr aus dem Weg gehe, schrie sie. Warum er sie nicht beachte, nicht mit ihre rede, sie nicht anfasse? Und Thiel der aufgebrachter und aufgebrachter wurde, der brüllte, er wolle seine Ruhe und dass er nicht wisse, was sie meine und was sie wolle und dass ihm alles zu viel wurde.

„Ich gehe jetzt!“, rief Thiel.

Wohin er denn wolle, schrie die Frau.

Das wisse er nicht und er wisse auch nicht, wann er wiederkomme.

Und Boerne dachte, wenn er jetzt seine Wohnungstür öffnete, dann wüsste Thiel, wohin er gehen könnte. Boerne stand schon in seiner geöffneten Tür, als Thiel drüben energisch seine eigene Tür aufriss. Beide hielten inne und sahen sich nur an, bis Thiel den Blick senkte und die Tür ins Schloss krachen ließ. Das Geräusch von Thiels Füßen auf den Stufen nach unten, nach draußen, klang Boerne lange in den Ohren.

Als er wieder vor seinem Weinglas in der Küche saß, hörte er von drüben Geräusche. Ein Schluchzen. Sie weinte, die Frau. Boerne seufzte und die Enge in seiner Brust zog sich noch stärker zusammen.

 

Boerne wusste nicht, wie spät es war, aber ein grauer Schleier von Morgendämmerung lag bereits im Zimmer, als er aus einem unruhigen Schlaf schreckte. Hatte es geklingelt? Oder hatte er nur geträumt? Ob Thiel vielleicht … Boerne zögerte kurz, dann setzte er seine Füße auf den kühlen Fußboden, warf sich den Morgenmantel über und schlich zur Wohnungstür. Jemand stand draußen im dunklen Flur, das konnte Boerne durch den Spion erkennen und auch, dass es nicht Thiel war. Er ließ die Luft, die er bis hierher angehalten hatte, ausströmen. Dann öffnete er. Die Frau stand dort.

„Professor Boerne? Entschuldigen Sie …“, sie sah sehr müde aus und Tränenspuren klebten auf ihren Wangen. „Entschuldigen Sie, dass ich Sie geweckt habe, aber ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich tun soll. Frank ist nicht da.“

Sie erzählte, was er schon wusste, dass sie gestritten hatten, dass Frank verschwunden sei und dass sie ihn nun nicht erreichen könne. Ob er, Boerne, vielleicht eine Idee habe, wo er sein könnte.

Boerne hatte zwei Ideen. Entweder war Thiel bei seinem Vater oder auf dem Präsidium. Außerdem war es auch möglich, dass … er alleine durch die Nacht wanderte … Vielleicht, vielleicht betrank Thiel sich auch in irgendeiner Kneipe und war gar nicht allein … Oder er hatte das Fahrrad genommen, war gestürzt und … Boerne blinzelte die Gedanken schnell weg und sah der Frau ins Gesicht. Er wusste, dass sich in ihrem Kopf dieselben Gedanken jagten.

Er sagte: „Nun machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, gute Frau. Das ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Herr Thiel mal etwas aufbrausender ist und sich – nun ja – vielleicht etwas Luft verschaffen muss.“ Er biss sich von innen auf die Wangen, damit sein Gesicht nicht verriet, dass Thiels Verhalten alles andere als gewöhnlich war. Ja, Thiel war impulsiv und nicht selten schrie er seinen Frust heraus. Aber Thiel war zuverlässig. Es passte nicht zu ihm, zu verschwinden und auch Stunden danach, nicht erreichbar zu sein.

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. Wollen Sie etwas trinken? Etwas essen?“

Und wenn Thiel nun durch die Straßen Münsters wandelte, torkelte … wenn er seltsamen Typen begegnete, Typen, die auf nichts als Stress aus waren und wenn sie Thiel … ?

Trinken? Sie wolle etwas trinken, sagte sie.

„Wasser? Wein? Oder wie wär’s mit Wwwhisky?“ Ein lustloses Lachen entfuhr ihm ob der Alliteration. Die Frau lächelte nicht, aber sah ihn wenigstens an.

„Wenn es okay ist, dann vielleicht einen Kaffee?“

Während Boerne in die Küche lief, versuchte er, nicht auf den Rotweinfleck auf dem Küchentisch zu sehen und nicht an Thiel zu denken, der da draußen irgendwo in der schwindenden Nacht war und auch nicht an die Frau, die auf seinem Sofa saß und so aussah, wie er sich fühlte. Ob Thiel sein Handy wenigstens mitgenommen hatte, ob der Akku aufgeladen war, ob er Hilfe rufen konnte, falls … ?

Die Espressomaschine fauchte und zischte, dann floss mit einem tiefen Brummen der Kaffee in die Tasse.

Und wenn Thiel nun jemanden getroffen hatte, wenn er bei jemandem war, wenn es ihm so richtig gut ging gerade, wenn er nicht mehr an die Frau dachte? Wenn er gar nicht mehr an _ihn_ dachte?

Er atmete tief durch. Karl Friedrich Boerne, schalt er sich selbst, nun reiß dich zusammen und werde vernünftig. Thiel tut, was er tut. Alles passiert, wie es passieren muss. Und was alles passiert war, wollte er nicht wissen. Er wollte nur, dass Thiel …

Die Frau stand plötzlich in der Küchentür.

„Ich habe den Kaffee gerochen.“ Jetzt lächelte sie doch ein wenig und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs kurze dunkle Haar. „Sie sind viel netter als Frank Sie beschrieben hat.“

Boerne zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Eigentlich beschwert er sich die ganze Zeit nur über Sie. Vielleicht arbeiten Sie zu viel zusammen? Ich meine, wenn Sie sogar nachts noch Ihre Fälle besprechen. Vielleicht sollten Sie einfach einmal zusammensitzen und ein Glas Wein miteinander trinken.“

Boerne blinzelte. Und blinzelte noch einmal. Das passierte ihm nie. Dass er so gar nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. Er starrte auf den Rotweinfleck auf dem Küchentisch, der einfach geblieben war und vielleicht das einzige war, was bleiben würde.

Er hätte gern erklärt, dass Thiel und er durchaus öfter zusammen ein Glas Wein tranken, dass es dabei nicht nur um die Arbeit ging. Oh nein! Und auf einmal hasste er Thiel für das, was er ihm antat. Und was er der Frau antat. Jedem für sich und ihnen beiden zusammen.

Ohne noch einmal nachzudenken, griff er zum Telefon und wählte Thiels Handynummer. Dass es die einzige Nummer war, die er auswendig wusste, beschloss er zu ignorieren.

Es klingelte nur zwei Mal, bevor Thiel abnahm.

„Boerne?“ Thiels Stimme klang etwas kratzig.

Die Augen der Frau wurden schon wieder ganz glasig und irgendwie machte das Boerne noch wütender.

„Thiel! Sie kommen jetzt _sofort_ nach Hause!“

„Wieso? Ist was passiert?“

„Ob etwas passiert ist?! Thiel, hier sind eine Menge Dinge _passiert_ , und Sie können uns nicht einfach mit dieser Situation sitzen lassen.“ Erst als die Worte raus waren, merkte Boerne, dass er _uns_ gesagt hatte. Er hätte es nicht sagen sollen. Die Frau sah ihn ganz komisch an.

Am anderen Ende war es kurz still. „Ist Ada bei Ihnen?“

„Ja.“, sagte Boerne.

„Ich kann nicht.“ Und damit legte Thiel auf.

Sprachlos starrte Boerne auf das Display. Es zeigte immer noch Thiels Photo an. Dass dieser Mann, der auf dem Bild so verträumt in die Ferne blickte, ihm einmal dermaßen einen Faustschlag in die Magengrube verpassen würde, das hatte er damals auf ihrer Fahrt durchs Münsterland, wo das Bild entstanden war, nicht gedacht. Andererseits, die Nadelstiche, die er in Thiels Gegenwart so oft gespürt hatte, waren wahrscheinlich eine Vorwarnung gewesen.

„Und? Was hat er gesagt?“, die Frau, – Ada sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Boerne zuckte mit den Schultern. Er schob sich an Ada vorbei ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen. In seinem ganzen Leben hatte er sich noch nicht so ratlos gefühlt. Nur eines wusste er jetzt. Was er für Thiel empfand, war viel mehr, als er jemals hatte zulassen wollen.

Ada ließ sich zögerlich neben ihm nieder und starrte eine Weile in dieselbe Richtung wie er.

„Ich sollte aufhören zu fragen, warum. Es ist ohnehin vorbei, oder?“, sagte sie leise.

Boerne holte tief Luft und zwang sich, über die Klippe zu springen.

„Ich muss Ihnen etwas sagen.“, begann er und zwang sich, kein Rückzugsmanöver einzuleiten, „Thiel kann es offenbar nicht sagen, also werde ich es tun, weil ich finde, Sie haben ein Recht darauf, es zu wissen. Thiel und ich …“ Boerne stockte, denn er wusste nicht, welche Wörter er für das, was passiert war, benutzen konnte. „Ich habe mich in Thiel verliebt.“ Jetzt, da es einmal gesagt war, funktionierte es wieder, das Plappern. „Wie es bei ihm aussieht, weiß ich ehrlich gesagt nicht. Vielleicht ähnlich, vielleicht ist er auch nur verwirrt, vielleicht braucht er nur einen Moment, um sich wieder zu orientieren, zu Ihnen zu orientieren, meine ich. Aber dass da etwas zwischen uns ist, das kann ich nicht leugnen.“

Ada tat etwas sehr Merkwürdiges. Sie legte ihren Kopf an Boernes Schulter und Boerne dachte, sie würde gleich weinen und dass er das an Frauen nicht mochte, dieses Weinen. Aber Ada legte ihre rechte Hand auf Boernes linke und ließ sie von dort wandern über seinen nackten Arm, über die Schulter, sie streifte seinen Hals, tastete sich durch sein Haar, lief über seinen Rücken. Sie zerrte an seinem Oberteil und berührte die nackte Haut darunter. Dann hob sie den Kopf und küsste Boerne, auf den Mund, und, was noch merkwürdiger war: Boerne küsste zurück. Sie küssten sich, als ob jeder von ihnen Thiel näher sein könnte, weil die Lippen des anderen Thiels berührt hatten.

Es klingelte.

„Geh nicht.“, wisperte Ada.

Boerne erwiderte, dass dies um diese Uhrzeit nur etwas Wichtiges sein könne, er müsse öffnen. Sie küsste ihn noch einmal und nur das erneute Klingeln, ließ ihn sich lösen und zur Tür gehen.

Thiel stand dort.

„Morgen, Boerne. Ist Ada noch bei Ihnen?“

Thiels Augen waren gerötet, als hätte er die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen. Er stank nach Zigaretten und zu viel Alkohol. Boerne wollte etwas erwidern und fragen, wie er das genau meine und was er jetzt eigentlich wolle, aber da stand Ada plötzlich hinter ihm.

„Ich bin hier.“, sie presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Hallo … Schatz.“ Thiel lächelte unsicher. Ada trat auf ihn zu und versetzte ihm eine heftige Ohrfeige. Dann stürmte sie zur gegenüberliegenden Tür und verschwand.

„Die haben Sie verdient.“, stellte Boerne fest und hätte fast geschmunzelt, wenn Thiel ihn nicht so scharf angeschaut hätte.

„Ach ja? Und was ist mit Ihnen?“

Boerne zog fragend eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ich konnte Sie sehen. Von der Straße aus.“ Und damit drehte Thiel sich um und Boerne starrte nur noch auf eine verschlossene Wohnungstür. Der Flur zwischen hier und dort erschien ihm wie ein breiter Fluss.

Leise schloss Boerne die Tür und legte sich ins Bett. Er dachte an Thiel und er wusste genau, Thiel dachte auch an ihn.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Der Grund, weswegen ich überhaupt eine Fortsetzung schreiben wollte, war eigentlich, dass ich mich nach einem Happy End gesehnt habe. Nun ja ... so wirklich wollte die Geschichte das aber nicht zulassen bzw. Boerne und Thiel waren so bockig, dass das Ende nun mehr open als happy geworden ist.


End file.
